


Honey And Tea

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Hinata visits Kageyama when he has a cold.Just a cute drabble. You don't even need to squint, this is KageHina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Honey And Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! 
> 
> All kudos and comments are highly appreciated and they make me really happy!

Hinata gasped in awe as he looked at the house he was standing in front of. He felt like he was in a movie. This house had a big front yard full of different types of flowers. It was a two story house and looked well paint and taken care of. Nothing like his own home. He loved it, don’t get him wrong, but this was on a completely different level. 

“Kageyama-kun sure is filthy rich.” He muttered to himself before looking at the paper in his hand “Yeah, it’s here. Well...Here goes nothing.” He then reached his hand and rang the doorbell. 

He waited for some moments before doing it again. He started bouncing in the same spot as he looked at the windows, hoping to see his friend behind any of them, but he saw no one. 

He rang again but this time he let his finger pressed on it for some seconds before pulling away. 

After some long moments he was about to do it again when suddenly the door opened and there was Kageyama, wearing a face mask and pajamas.

“Who the hell-” He blinked when he saw Hinata before sneezing “Hinata boke!” His voice was weaker than usual and his breathing was labored “What are you doing here?!”

“You didn’t come to practice.” He said as if that was explanation enough. 

“I told Daichi-san that I was sick.”

“I know. He told us, and I asked Sugawara-senpai for your direction.” Hinata said before going to get his bike that he left right next to the door. There was a bag on the basket “I got you some meat buns.” He didn’t miss the stars dancing in the other’s eyes “But if you want me to leave…”

“Come in.” Kageyama quickly said before walking inside, expecting the other to follow. Hinata did follow and made sure to close the door behind him. He didn’t miss the way his friend coughed, but even then, he still had to admit that he still looked pretty handsome. 

But he didn’t come here for that, and he would never admit such a thing. 

“Where are your parents?” Hinata wondered as he looked around, carrying the bag. 

“Switzerland.” Kageyama just said before going to sit down at the kitchen after putting some water to heat up to make tea. Hinata’s eyes widened and he rushed over to him, sitting down as well and putting the bag on the counter. 

“Seriously? What are they doing there?”

“They live there half of the year.” Tobio said as he reached for the bag to get the meat buns.

“What?” That was definitely strange, why would they live there for half a year? Did they leave their son alone during those months? “And what are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Kageyama arched an eyebrow as he was munching on his food. 

“No, you know what I mean!” Hinata ruffled his own hair in frustration “Why did they leave you alone?”

“They work there half a year and here the other half.” He swallowed and then stood up to serve the tea “That’s all.” He then went back to sit down and offered Hinata a cup. 

“But...Don’t you get lonely?” Shouyou wondered as he looked at the tea “It sounds lonely.”

“I’m used to it.” Tobio answered as he shrugged before coughing a bit. 

That was  _ not _ something to get used to, Hinata thought. And now he understood some of his friend’s attitude. It was so strange for him, who was always surrounded by his parents and little sister, to think that a kid his age should be alone for so long. How many colds have Kageyama spent alone? He felt really bad for him, but at the same time really mad those people he didn’t even know. 

“You should have told me. We can have sleepovers! You could even invite the whole team!” Hinata smiled brightly, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, or get himself in a better one. 

“No way. I’m not cleaning up after.” He rolled his eyes. 

“You’re too boring.” Hinata pouted before reaching out to grab a meat bun himself “So? Where am I sleeping tonight?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened “Sleeping? You’re not staying over, boke.”

“Of course I am. You’re sick. I won’t leave you alone until you get better.”

“I can take care of myself, Hinata.” The setter frowned and Hinata was the one who shrugged this time. 

“Doesn’t mean you gotta.” He said “Come on, what else are you gonna do? I won’t bother you, and you may need my help around.” He smirked and the other huffed. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow.”

“I gotta go to school, I do have to leave tomorrow. You’re so smart, Kageyama-kun.” He teased with a poker face. 

“Shut up!” Kageyama exclaimed but he soon got into a coughing fit. Hinata quickly went to the fridge and got something from it before grabbing a spoon.

“You always have to put some honey in your tea, idiot.” He said as he did so “It will soften your throat and you won’t cough as much. Really no one told you that?”

Kageyama blinked as he stared down at his cup and shook his head “No, no one.” He said before grabbing it to take a sip “It’s good.”

Hinata couldn’t help but think that the other looked exactly like a child. He looked adorable, but in different way than Natsu did. It was strange but at the time same he already kind of understood he was in love with this guy. 

He would often wonder if he was gay or if he was just Kageyama-sexual. But maybe that was not the case, he did think girls were beautiful. Or maybe he was just confused, which could be it. He was sure of what he felt for his friend though. The way he would stare at him kind of gave it away. Besides, Hinata always wanted to spend time with him, he loved talking to him about whatever went on with his life, he really enjoyed their lunch dates (as he liked to call them), and their study ones as well. He just really hoped Tobio enjoyed the same things as much as he did. Though he knew he wouldn’t push his feelings onto the other, something he had promised himself, he still wanted to spend as much time as he could with him and make even more memories together. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama called and the boy snapped back to reality. To those breathtaking ocean eyes looking at him “What’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You spaced out.” He sighed “I told you that you can stay in the guest room next to mine tonight.” He stood up and walked rather slowly. Hinata followed him with his hands behind his back as he looked around. It really was like a house from a movie, it looked perfect, like it was made of plastic. There were no portraits on the walls or stupid decorations like his mother loved to put everywhere. It didn’t feel like a home “It’s here.” The boys then stopped and Hinata looked inside from behind the other’s back “But you’re taking a bath first. I don’t want you dirtying my family’s sheets.”

“Got it.” Hinata said before stepping inside. After a bit he blinked and turned around “Do you have some pajamas to lend me?” He wondered and Kageyama frowned.

“You didn’t even bring that? You planned on staying the night.”

“Yeah but I just got my school uniform.” He said with a careless grin and the taller boy huffed.

“And I thought you were supposed to look after me.” Kageyama rolled his eyes before going to his room. Hinata was really curious about what it looked, but he guessed he’d go later. Instead, he looked around the guest one and then went into the bathroom. It was spotless. He stretched his arm and started preparing it. He didn’t have a fancy bathroom back home, but he knew how they worked “Here.” Kageyama tossed Hinata some clothes that surely would be too big for him “I’ll be in the living-room.” He said before leaving. 

Hinata looked down at the clothes and smiled to himself before lifting them to his face. He took a deep breath and his heart fluttered: they smelled like Kageyama. He hugged them against his chest and wondered if this was what it felt hugging his beloved. He wondered if he would ever be able to do such a thing with him and he guessed he would have to settle with this and keep on hoping. 

\-------------------------

"You've got one guy on your right." Kageyama said from the bed as Hinata played a videogame sitting on the floor. 

"I know, but I have this asshole right in front of me!" He exclaimed as he pressed the buttons nervously, trying to finish one enemy fast so he could get to the other one. 

Kageyama had played a little at first but he had soon given up since he wasn't feeling the best. He had taken some medicine and now he was just sleepy, so his friend had taken his place. 

He continued watching Hinata play but his eyes weren't on the TV screen but rather on the short boy.

He always thought Hinata's hair looked fluffy and he wished he could just reach out and touch it. He also kind of wished he could see his face right now and be able to stare at those deep eyes of him that always showed so much happiness and determination. 

Kageyama wouldn't say it out loud, but he truly admired him. Hinata had faced much more than him and yet he was still smiling in spite of everything. 

A part of his mind told him that he had his fair share of adversity in his daily life, but he had tried far too hard to convince himself of the opposite that he couldn't even give it a second thought. 

So his eyes started closing slowly, snapping open once in a while since he didn't want to stop looking at the other. But eventually he fell asleep. 

"I passed the level! I told-." Hinata instantly stopped talking when he noticed Kageyama was sleeping peacefully. The boy then turned around to turn off both the game console and TV before standing up and walking on his tiptoes over to the bed. 

He knelt down next to it and couldn’t help but smile softly at the setter’s sleeping face. He had watched him sleep some times before but this time it felt different. Maybe it was because it was just them and their other friends weren’t around sleeping noisily. 

Hinata bit his bottom lip before stretching his hand to trace his fingertips over the boy’s cheek. It was warm, maybe a little too warm but that was to be expected considering Kageyama may have a fever. His skin was really soft. 

He then moved his finger very lightly, touching his small nose and then pink lips. He really wanted to kiss them but he knew that was wrong. 

He quickly checked to make sure the other was actually sleeping before leaning closer to let his own lips rest on top of Kageyama’s. It wasn’t a full kiss and he made sure not to press too hard as to not wake the other up, but he was very happy for now. 

Hinata smiled softly when he pulled away “Sweet dreams, Kageyama-kun.” He teased even if his friend was sleeping before finally standing up and leaving to go to the guest room. 

\---------------------------

The following morning, Hinata made a cup of tea for Kageyama and added some honey in it like he had done the day before. 

Kageyama only watched with mild amusement and mild frustration as Hinata ran around the house getting changed and gathering all his school work that he had scattered around the house when he had done it in a rush. 

“I think I got everything.” He said once he had put his school bag on his shoulder and after he had had some breakfast. Kageyama sighed before standing up and grabbing the keys from the counter to open the door for him “Such a gentleman, Kageyama-kun.” The smaller boy teased with a smirk and Tobio grunted.

“Shut up, boke.” He then unlocked the door and opened it, letting Hinata out and leaning against it, looking at the other grabbed his bike and put his bag inside the basket “You have everything?”

“Yeah, I do!” Hinata nodded before turning to look at Kageyama. He was sad to leave and wished he could stay a lot more with the other but he knew he had to go to school. Maybe he could drop by later with the excuse of bringing school work to his friend “Well, see ya.” He said but before he could go, he felt a large hand grabbing his arm, stopping him. 

Kageyama quickly leaned down to press a rushed yet warm kiss on Hinata’s cheek. Both boys blushed and the setter quickly walked back to the door “Don’t fuck up at practice, I’ll know even if I’m not there.” He then threatened before closing it. 

Hinata raised a hand and touched his cheek which by now was very red before smiling brightly. He laughed happily and then hopped onto his bike “Don’t count on it!” He yelled and then started pedalling to school, looking forward to coming back later. 


End file.
